


Three (Isn't Always) a Crowd

by sweet_like_sugar



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Lingerie, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_like_sugar/pseuds/sweet_like_sugar
Summary: Stapy receives a very special birthday present from his boyfriend and girlfriend.





	Three (Isn't Always) a Crowd

Stapy yawned loudly as he opened the door to his joint dorm. He was finally twenty, and he had gotten a good amount of birthday wishes (mostly from people who he didn't even know). The only weird part, though, was that he hadn't seen Foldy or Marker outside of the dorm today. He remembered Marker drowsily wandering around the dorm in nothing but flannel pajama pants, and Foldy had been sleeping in that morning, but...that's about it. He was still pondering their whereabouts as he entered the bedroom.

"Oh!", Foldy chirped, turning over to meet Stapy. Marker waved cheerily, hastily adjusting the comforter to cover his chest.

"Wait, Foldy? Marker? Why are you guys in bed? You aren't sick, right? If you don't wanna go out for drinks, we could stay home and maybe rent a movie or some-.". Stapy was interrupted by an awkward cough from Foldy.

"Ah! Uh...well, I do want to stay home...but it might be for a different reason.", Foldy winked before gesturing to the comforter covering her and Marker and turning onto her stomach.

"Why not find out?".

It took Stapy a bit too long to get what she was getting at. He felt the temperature in the room rise about thirty degrees as he tugged at his hoodie collar. "Oh, you uh-"

Stapy took a deep breath before ripping the comforter from the bed, silently lamenting how nice the bed had looked before he left for class.

The sight in front of him, however, looked much nicer.

Foldy was sprawled out ass-up on the left side of the bed, showing off her pale blue lingerie and blue-and-white striped thigh high socks. Judging from the lack of straps on her shoulders, Stapy was immediately aware of the fact that she was topless.

His gaze drifted to Marker, who was on his side facing away from Stapy. He was wearing a neon purple thong, along with a matching pair of purple-and-black striped socks (did they really color-coordinate this?). As Stapy's eyes traveled down his form, Marker flipped onto his back, causing his bulge to jiggle a surprising amount. It was practically hypnotizing, Stapy couldn't take his eyes off of it. 

"So! We thought that, since it's your birthday and all, we thought it would, uh, be nice to give you a gift!". Foldy blushed sheepishly.

"A special gift. The gift of us!.". Marker winked.

"Uh, unless you don't want to, uh, receive your gift- then we could just watch Howl's Moving Castle or something.".

"Aw yeah, I love Howl's Moving Castle! W-wait, we're talking about sex.". Marker turned back to Stapy and winked. "So, what do you want, Stapy?".

Stapy could barely force himself to nod- not because of a lack of interest, mind you. It was just that the fact that his boyfriend and girlfriend were even offering this to him was currently making his brain short-circuit. "That uh, that sounds amazing.".

Foldy and Marker both grinned and turned to each other, clearly excited. Foldy leaned over to her left, fishing around in the top drawer of her bedside table for a condom. As she did, Stapy wrestled his clothes off, only leaving his red boxers on before flopping down in bed next to them. Foldy eventually turned around, holding a bottle of lube and a condom- oh my god, it's color-coordinated too, it's bright red. What did Stapy do to deserve these guys?

As Stapy pulled down his boxers to put on the condom, Marker snaked his arm behind him and pumped out a handful of lube. He slipped off his thong and started rubbing the lube up and down his length. Stapy watched, painfully aware of his own erection.

"Alright, uh, how are we positioning this?", Stapy asked, turning back to meet Foldy. Foldy turned onto her back, reaching her arms out to the ceiling. "You go up here, and Marker goes behind you!". Stapy obliged, shifting into place as he hovered over Foldy. After staring into her eyes for a couple of seconds, he found himself peppering kisses along her neckline.

Foldy giggled as she pulled him closer. "C'mere, ya goof.", she teased. Marker jokingly grumbled behind him. "Hey, where are my kisses? I'm a goof too!", he asked, an overdramatic pout on his face. Stapy playfully rolled his eyes as he turned around, tossing Marker onto the bed and kissing him. Marker blushed deeply, hiding his face in Stapy's shoulder. 

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to do something else right now!", Marker blurted out embarrassedly, words slightly muffled by Stapy. Stapy snickered. "Okayyy, fiiiine! I can't help it, I love you guys a lot!". Stapy rolled back into position over Foldy. He felt Marker place his hands on his hips before he pulled them back. "Oh geez, almost forgot...", he heard Marker mutter. Stapy gasped as he felt two wet fingers enter him. 

"W-whoa!", he yelped, his face turning bright red. "Sorry, Stapy! I wanted to prep you before we started.", Marker said sheepishly. 

"Mm, it's okay, it uh...it feels nice.", Stapy murmured as he felt his cheeks flush pink.

After enough deliberation, Marker finally pulled his fingers out. "Okay, I think that's good. Hope you're ready!", he chirped happily.

Stapy prepared himself.

"GAH- F-fuck, Marker!", Stapy moaned as Marker thrusted into him, causing him to clench tightly onto Foldy's hips.

"Sorry, was that too hard?", Marker asked cautiously.

"Nngh...it was perfect...", Stapy dreamily murmured.

Marker took that as his cue to continue. He moved back a bit and, after placing his hands on Stapy's hip, slammed into him again. Stapy gasped, practically seeing stars in his vision. He was so overtaken with pleasure and an intense sense of euphoria that he almost forgot about the waiting Foldy underneath him.

Despite the fact that Stapy currently felt like his entire body was coated in molasses, he was able to thrust himself into Foldy- earning an adorable yelp that made him feel like he was going to melt. "Hhah! Oh Stapy, d-don't stop!", Foldy mewed, looking up at him with eyes glazed with lust. 

"D-don't worry, I w- GAH! I-I won't!", Stapy replied.

Foldy kept her body moving at an even pace with Stapy, moaning a little bit every now and again whenever he happened to hit a particularly sensitive spot.

As Stapy continued thrusting into Foldy, Marker managed to hit Stapy in the perfect spot that made him suddenly spit out a bunch of profanities at once. "Wh- F-FUCK! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, P-PLEASE DO THAT AGAIN!", Stapy practically begged. Even though Marker's face wasn't visible to Stapy, considering the fact he was currently balls-deep in Foldy, he could feel the smirk in his voice. 

"Wellll, what's the magic word Stapy?", Marker asked, an air of innocence present in his voice.

"I-Is it uh, 'you're the best boyfriend in the world'?".

"D'awwwww, I love you too! Uh, I mean, that's not it!". Marker stammered a bit.

Marker pulled out of Stapy slightly, causing Stapy to whimper. "I-Is it 'please'?", he blurted out.

"Yup!"

"Wait, I said that alread- OH F-FUCK!". Stapy was cut off by a sudden jolt of electricity as he felt Marker slam into him. "W-wow Stapy, you feel so good...", Marker hummed as he continued to slam into him.

Stapy murmured slurred-together praise as he grasped at the covers of the bed, moving his body in time with Marker and Foldy's. Foldy's legs tightened around Stapy's waist, her hands clenching at his waist- eventually finding Marker's hands and interlocking their fingers. "Ah! O-oh god, Stapy, I'm close!", Foldy stammered. "O-one more thrust like that, and I-".

"Oh? One more thrust like...this?~". With that, Stapy thrusted one more time into Foldy.

'A-AAH!", Foldy moaned, clutching onto Stapy as she came. 

Stapy panted as he pulled out of Foldy. His body jolted as he felt two fingers slowly move down his shaking dick. 

"Eh heh, sorry Stapy! I was trying to wait for you to cum first, but you uh...you just felt really good...so, uh, let me make it up to you!". Marker paused fucking Stapy and propped him up, allowing Foldy to slide underneath him and grasp his dick. With a wink, she popped it in her mouth and started swirling her tongue around his tip.

Stapy choked on air as he felt his dick enter Foldy's mouth. He couldn't seem to form coherent sentences as she continued to suck him off, and the feeling of ecstasy currently buzzing through his ears only intensified as Marker started to fuck him again. Stapy spouted off random noises and moans as he hid his face.

"Aw, it's okay Stapy! You can show your face!", Marker chirped, lust shrouding his words.

"Nngh, y-you can't even see me anyways!", Stapy stuttered.

Marker shrugged, before slowly adding more and moe power to his thrusts. Stapy felt like he was about to explode- he buried his face in the bed as he moaned. "Holy shit! Oh my god, M-Marker, Foldy, you're both sSSSO GOOD! FUCK, I'M SO CLOSE!". 

Foldy dragged her tongue down Stapy's shaft as Marker slammed into him once more, letting finally cum with a loud moan.

Marker panted as he separated from Stapy, before collapsing on top of both him and Foldy. Stapy giggled as he tried to push Marker off of him. "Ack! Marker, get off, you're crushing me!", he snorted.

"Pfft, you think that's bad? I got both of you sweaty dorks on top of me!", Foldy interjected from the bottom of the pile, kicking her legs to try and get Stapy off of her.

Marker and Stapy finally got off the bed and stretched. Foldy looked down at the bed.

"We should probably change the sheets before movie night, huh?".

**Author's Note:**

> WOWIE I'm alive! Anyways, this was a birthday gift for a super close friend of mine (whose name I won't mention ;3 ), and I really wanted to write some BFB stuff! Alas, maybe one day I'll actually write an SFW BFB oneshot...eh heh, emphasis on "maybe".


End file.
